An increasing amount of banking is done without utilizing a bank teller. Many transactions are performed outside of the bank itself and without interacting with a bank employee. Automated teller machines, or ATMs are increasingly used to handle banking transactions such as cash withdrawal as they are convenient and often faster than using a bank teller or drive through window.
As ATMs are used for a higher fraction of a bank's transactions, they become an increasingly important part of the bank's branding and customer image. Banks have made attempts to distinguish their ATMs from other banks' ATMs so that their customers can quickly recognize their own banks ATMs. ATMs have thus become an important advertising venue and an important trademark and branding element.
To make their ATMs easily recognizable, banks often integrate their logo onto or around the ATM itself and also use signs and other devices with the ATM to draw the attention of customers. There is a need to make ATMs more easily recognized by customers, more user friendly to customers, and to otherwise increase the attractiveness and visibility of the ATM.